Circus
by Yellowhappyamy-chan
Summary: Cariño, nuestra vida es un circo ¿no te parece?, Conjunto de drabbles circenses con parejas variadas. Segundo capitulo: Cuerda Floja.Todo ocurrio cuando un acto de nobleza se convirtio en el mejor espectaculo callejero.IchigoxRukia.
1. Domador de Fieras

**Jo, no saben cuánto tiempo rodo por mi cabeza esta idea, desde hace 3 circos (de los que vienen a mi ciudad y que aproximadamente serian 6 meses) he querido hacer este conjunto de drabbles, amo los drabbles, son tan fáciles de leer… aunque al final siempre te dejan con ganas de mas, pero en fin, nada es perfecto en este mundo (aunque mi maestro de artes diga lo contrario, a veces creo que no le sube bien el agua al tinaco).**

**Ichiruki…. Pues habrá de vez en cuando, me encanta esta pareja pero quiero variar un poco así que la pareja de hoy será… ShinjixHiyori.**

**Bleach no me pertenece, como ya todos lo habrán deducido, derechos reservados a Tite Kubo.**

**Circus**

**1**

**Domador de Fieras**

Era un hecho irrefutable, Hirako Shinji no era la persona más inteligente del mundo, pero definitivamente se merecía una medalla al merito por su valor.

-está muerto…- murmuraba Lisa con poco interés, levantando escasamente la vista de su revista para mirar la épica batalla.

-ya lo creooo…- Mashiro hacia un esfuerzo enorme para no tirar una sonora y prolongada carcajada, en otras circunstancia lo habría hacho sin dudar… pero eso arruinaría la tensión del ambiente.

-Te doy tres segundos para que las coloques de nuevo en el suelo… Y SALVES TU ESTUPIDO TRASERO…- Hiyori gritaba, pateaba y golpeaba todo lo la rodeaba para advertir que hablaba enserio, pero el solo extendió su ya de por si vasta sonrisa, por primera vez tenía el control y era prácticamente intocable.

-ya dáselas, es un buen trato, si te asesina tendríamos que someternos de nuevo a votación y todo ese papeleo es un fastidio…- intento convencerlo Love, mirando el espectáculo desde el otro lado del sillón de la sala.

-todo lo tengo bajo control, Hiyori tiene que aprender a hablar las cosas como la gente civilizada, no puede andar por el mundo golpeando a los demás sin razón alguna…- y empuja mas la silla favorita de la susodicha hacia delante, para alejarla cuando ya se encontraba demasiado cerca, marcando un poco más la distancia con la frágil y larga lámpara de cristal que había tomado previamente de la recamara de ella.

-ya bájala calvito… o te juro que te vas a morir hoy - intento hacer una voz calmada, esa silla la había tenía desde que llego al mundo humano y esa lámpara era un regalo invaluable de la única persona a la que le mostro respeto y admiracion, su ex capitana.

-calvito… ¿a quién le llamaste calvito?- y comienza a equilibrar la lámpara en el dedo índice, todos los demás vizards lo miraban callados detrás del sofá, estaba tannn muerto.

-a… ahh nadie…- trago saliva y carraspeo un poco- Shinji…-una enorme y roja vena resalto en su cara y cuello, la estaba presionando demasiado.

-dime Hirako-sama…- estaba abusando de su suerte, eso él lo sabía muy bien, pero todo era tan divertido, justo como lo había visto en la tele. Él era el valiente (y extremadamente apuesto, como aseguraba el próximamente difunto chico) domador, con su silla y una lámpara en lugar de látigo, los cuales eran sus indispensables herramientas para aplacar a la molesta bestia violenta de Hiyori, con su diente sobresaliente, sus coletas rubias, su rostro homicida y sus afilados dedos listos para clavarse en su carne era de lo más aproximado a una peligrosa fiera. El resto de sus compañeros eran el público, mirando desde el sofá, a una distancia prudente, algunos divertidos, otros aburridos, a unos cuantos les daba lo mismo pero a final de cuentas estaban ahí.

-No sabes cómo voy a gozar cuando baile sobre tu tumba calvito…- murmura la pequeña chica echando humo, esperando solo un descuido para atacar y darle la paliza de su vida-muerte-vida de nuevo.

-heee… me llamaste calvito, parece que… ¡¡crassssh!!- abre los ojos casi al borde de sacarlos por las cuencas al escuchar algo de lo más parecido al cristal estrellándose contra una superficie. En ese momento todo perdió la diversión de golpe, no había sido su intención, sabía que la lámpara era vieja, pero no que podía romperse a pedazos sola.

-si yo fuera tu comenzaría a correr…- le menciona Rose por lo bajo, si todos fueran él en ese momento terminarían haciendo lo mismo.

-Hiyori… ¡pero qué hermosa te vez hoy!- al parecer sus piernas no le respondían y el sudor comenzó a inundarle el cuerpo, la preocupación aumento al mirar su cara irrealmente serena; "_aquí yace Hirako Shinji, vizard ejemplar y amigo de todos" _fue lo único que se le pudo venir a la mente- ¿ serás buena y me dejaras correr con unos segundos de ventaja verdad?- su cara era suplicante, hubiera conmovido a una piedra, pero la respuesta fue demasiado clara cuando la sintió venírsele encima, aterrizando de lleno sobre su flaco cuerpo.

**Pobre Shinji, no se murió pero cuentan que comió por una pajilla dos meses y medio. Este trabajo es solo para profesionales, no es recomendable hacerlo en casa, una vez cuando era chica lo intente con dos perros… pero no fue lo que esperaba, todo se complica cuando comienzan a gruñir y morder el palo de la escoba.**

**El próximo capítulo será Ichiruki, espero que les haya gustado (mi primer fic con esta pareja).**

**Adiós! Me voy a actualizar Dr. Corazón.**


	2. Cuerda Floja

**Espero no haber tardado tanto con la actualización de este fic (el más reciente que he tenido), estoy a un mes de tener las dos benditas semanas de vacaciones (que mucha falta me hacen en este momento) y eso me motiva mucho.**

**Otra cosita, ¡hoy es mi cumpleaños! 17… cielos, y todavía no he hecho nada bueno con mi vida… T_T… ya me entro la crisis de la edad, ¡pero qué más da! Ustedes entraron para leer otra cosa, además de que siempre podrá quedarme el consuelo de mi hermana (cinco años más si que pesan).**

**Bleach no me pertenece, en ningun momento, honor a quien honor merece.**

**Circus**

**2**

**Cuerda Floja**

-¡Ya casi lo alcanzas Ichigo!- Rukia grito de nuevo, para darle ánimos al hastiado chico.

-¡no es verdad enana, estoy como a 20 metros del mugroso gato!-estar suspendido a 10 metros del suelo podía llegar a alterar a cualquiera.

-¡deja de quejarte! Necesita ayuda, no podemos dejarlo ahí…- _"no, tu eres la que no puedes dejarlo ahí, ¡por kami!", _atino a pensar el shinigami sustituto, intentando mantener el equilibrio del cable, una mínima ráfaga de viento y caería directamente al pavimento… o peor, sobre los arbustos espinosos, a un lado del contenedor de basura.

-¡vamos, el gato ni siquiera se quiere bajar! Miralo como esta…- señala con el dedo índice a un viejo gato sarnoso con el lomo crispado- ¡me quiere sacar los ojos!

-nada de eso, ya estás ahí, no puede ser tan difícil idiota…- le habla la pelinegra desde la comodidad y la seguridad del firme suelo de cementó.

-si es tan fácil, ¡porque no vienes y lo haces tú!- baja el cuerpo hasta quedar en cuclillas para agarrar el cable que pisaba, ¿Cómo era que lo había convencido de hacer eso?

-tú sabes que me dan vértigo las alturas y…

-¡mentira!- le responde antes de dejarla continuar.

-y traigo un vestido…- una vena roja sobresalta su rostro.

-¡¿Cuándo te ha impedido algo eso?!- a toda persona que pasaba le era imposible dejar de mirarlos, aquello era todo un espectáculo, incluso algunos le dejaban monedas en la tasa de limosnas a un indigente que mendigaba a unos escasos metros de ellos dos.

-¡cállate! Nos está mirando la gente…- era algo vergonzoso tener todas esa miradas encima.

-¿enserio? Si no me lo dices no me doy cuenta- el sarcasmo en su tono de voz era algo tan evidente como su inevitable incomodidad.

-ya estuvo bueno, ¡voy a subir!- aferra con fuerza sus manos al poste de luz para subir también.

-no, no lo hagas, ¡deja de subirte!... ¡señora!, ¡¿quiere dejar de tomar fotos?!, es algo incomodo ¿sabe?...- pero, pese a sus insistentes peticiones, Rukia seguía subiendo y ahora todos traían una cámara o algún celular en mano para grabar- maldito gato…- murmura despacio al verlo con ojos entrecerrados, a lo cual el animal le respondió con una mutua mirada de odio.

-Ichigo…- desciende poco a poco la shinigami, al ver como su sustituto corría rápidamente por el cable, con una habilidad y concentración que dejo al público presente más que asombrado, cogió al gato de la cintura sin siquiera darle tiempo de lanzar un inconforme maullido rasposo y se giro sobre el talón derecho para retomar el camino de regreso. Unos leves aplausos del gentío se escucharon resonar, pero era quedos, como si hubieran estado esperando otra cosa.

-¡Ichigo, agárralo con delicadeza!, lo estas lastimando…- dijo en cuanto observo la forma tan brusca en la que sostenía al felino.

-¡oye! Este gato ya estaba así de feo y golpeado antes de que lo tocara…- lo levanto un poco, separándolo de su persona, estaba tan sucio, maltratado y pulgoso que casi conmovió al sustituto, seguramente su vida en la calle había sido dura y solo era un pequeño animalito que había tenido la mala suerte de no haber conseguido un hogar digno. Su ceño se relajo y aflojo un poco el agarre inmovilizador para que el minino pudiera sentirse más a gusto. Grave error. Con solo un descuido, el sarnoso y malhumorado gato se libero y fue directamente a la cara de su desafortunado salvador. Esta de mas decir que ese suceso rompió por completo su equilibrio y concentración, haciendo que, por gravedad, Ichigo callera directamente al enorme, putrefacto y maloliente contenedor de basura.

-¡Bravo!- grito alguien del público y todos los demás lo siguieron, como si eso hubiera sido lo mejor de todo el show, mientras carcajadas y risotadas alegraban el ambiente, nada divertido para el equilibrista improvisado. Le depositaron más monedas y billetes a la taza del contento vagabundo antes de despejar el área y seguir con sus vidas normales.

-Ichigo, el gato volvió a subir…- se acerca Rukia despacio.

-¿y qué? ¿Quieres que vaya por él?- le responde con sorna, tanto esfuerzo para nada.

-no… creo que le gusta estar ahí, solo quería decirte que eso fue muy valiente…- le tiende la mano para ayudarlo a salir, pero este sale sin usar su ofrecimiento.

-mmm… un gracias hubiera estado mejor, solo espero que no me haya contagiado la rabia... - y camina a un lado de ella para volver a casa, mientras se sacudía el cuerpo a cada paso que daba. Aun no podía entender el porqué había subido y hecho todo eso haciendo a un lado el orgullo. Desde un principio sabia que el animalejo no quería bajarse, por mas enfermo, huesudo y herido que estuviera, pero un así hubo algo que lo impulso, tal vez fue lastima o la necesidad de salvar a un ser vivo, aunque quizá, y para ser un poca más honesto consigo mismo, probablemente solo quería impresionarla.

**Dicen que tiempo después Ichigo volvió a subirse por el mismo poste, usando el cable como medio para llegar, pero esa vez fue un poco más coherente y primero lo tranquilizo con un dardo antes de bajarlo para llevarlo con algún veterinario cercano… a ella y a sus crías.**

**Fin del segundo acto circense, en total serán unos 12, 15 tal vez, depende de cuánto café me tome.**

**Cuídense mucho, y más ahora que el mundo está medio catastrófico, un abrazo virtual para todos, hoy enciendo otra vela en el pastel de mi vida, así que lo mejor será salir a tomar un trago. ¡La vida esta haya afuera! Disfrútenla.**

**Paz!**


End file.
